buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Live Stream History
See also: WatchBOL.com Buzz Out Loud began experimenting with streaming the recording of the show live over Yahoo! Live starting with episode . For Jason was streaming the audio directly from the board. Molly had constant trouble in starting her stream, most likely due to her magnetic field. After the preceding experimentation, the crew decided to test out a uStream.tv version. This was accompanied by IRC chat via WatchBOL.com. WatchBOL.com Live Streams page WatchBOL.com now has one combined video of all three (or four) webcams. It also provides a single chat. See the WatchBOL page for more information and help. For a short time there was a friday video version of BOL. This was shot in the cnet tv studios and later shown on cnet tv. Tom, Molly and Jason sat at a black triangular table against black curtains. This video version was quickly abandoned as the audio quality was never satisfactory and the hosts were more comfortable in the podcast studio. Currently there is talk of introducing better quality cameras into the podcast studio and live streaming on cnet tv. The story continues... Recorded Shows uSTREAM Pre-Recorded Shows Find all pre-recorded shows here: http://www.ustream.tv/cnetstudio/videos CES/Special BOL Videos *Episode 638 http://www.cnettv.com/9742-1_53-32398.html *Episode 637 http://www.cnettv.com/9742-1_53-31990.html *Buzz Out Loud "Snakes on a plane" premiere http://reviews.cnet.com/4660-10621_7-6629343.html?tag=vid.1 Recommendations for Watching Buzz Out Loud Live Schedule BOL begins between 10:30 and 10:45 AM Pacific (5:45PM UTC (GMT)), and is of indeterminate length. Also due to the nature of this show, it is usually a few minutes late. This is normal, as often they have technical difficulties, and should not be harassed for being a few minutes late. The show may also be rescheduled when necessary. Chat *'You can access the chat here' *The chat is open 24/7 for any tech discussions. *The IRC chat is moderated and is not meant for trolling, spamming, or doing anything not family friendly- especially during the live show itself. *IRC basics can be found at: NickServ Commands *You can access the chat from any IRC client (mIRC, Pidgin, XChat, ChatZilla, and many more) at irc.wyldryde.org #CNETFans *Often the show hosts (Tom, Molly, Jason) will read comments off the chat, and Tom may even do the pen flipping for you (For a nominal fee- refer to the recorded live stream for February 29, 2008). The Original BOL Live Show Contributors *'Pb30' - Who made this madness work. *'Trojanbee' - Who critiqued, organized, worked, and dreamed on the madness. *'C.V.' - Who built upon the madness. *'Lazymonkey44'/Jacob The Student From Australia - Who gave the madness a nice logo, and fixed the grammar. *'DAKlives' - Who moderated the madness. *'Guardian_452' - Who helped fuel the Maddness *'LtSiver' - Who kept our spirits up. *'Rupan' - Who was the madness. *'Tales' - Who on some metaphorical level fulfilled the meaning of his name in his assistance. He is known as alex_smurf on the forums. *'The1337loser' - Who despite having loser in his name, never gave up, and will never be forgotten. He runs the site with the Recorded BOL and is known as 987654321y on the forums. *'The Buzz Out Loud Crew/Hosts/Tom/Molly/Jason' - Who actually produce the content(that would be nice). *'The Yahoo Live Dev Team' - Who made an unstable beta which needs to be improved but was the birthplace of this thing. *'Mackid1993' - Who made old episodes easy to find http://www.bollive.blogspot.com Current Chat Moderators These are the moderators you'll see at most live shows *'Pb30' - The Administrator And in alphabetical order: *'Channel Operators/Ops' Gknee, Guardian_452, MissM, Tales, yoyo *'Half Ops/Hops' allen099, engr_chik, Feld category:Index